


Love Will Come Through

by sablefluffy



Series: Мужчины дома Хейлов [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablefluffy/pseuds/sablefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда ты просто делаешь правильные вещи. Даже если это причиняет тебе боль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Will Come Through

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящено Билли Крэш  
> Саундтрек Travis - Love Will Come Through (http://pleer.com/tracks/4433840Qo17)

…В какой-то момент личная жизнь Дерека превратилась в танцы по хлебным крошкам. У болтливого парнишки с заправки были длинные нервные пальцы, у девчонки из кофейни – ореховые глаза и вздернутый нос, блондинка из бара пахла медом и овсянкой, смазливый тип из бакалеи неуловимо знакомым жестом ерошил волосы на затылке.

Личная жизнь рассыпалась, словно паззл, и Дерек все никак не мог собрать правильную комбинацию, как ни поворачивал кусочки.  
Личная жизнь уже почти пять лет зубрила учебники на другом конце страны, оставив во вселенной Дерека Хейла пустоту в форме Стайлза Стилински. И, казалось, что эта пустота пожирает случайных любовников, никак не желая насытиться и прекратить болезненно пульсировать. 

После того, как очередная случайная связь сходила на нет, Питер привычно высказывался про талант племянника к созданию долгосрочных отношений. Дерек привычно ломал дядюшке какую-нибудь не особо нужную кость, и статус кво восстанавливался. Старые добрые семейные узы. Зачем еще нужны родственники, кроме как не для того, чтобы убийственно точно бить по больным местам?

Проблема номер один заключалась в том, что с долгосрочными отношениями у Дерека все было в порядке. Проблема номер два – Стайлз был не в курсе подобной одаренности своего школьного краша, а потому получил возможность реализовать потенциал за пределами занюханного городка в лесах северной Калифорнии. Проблема номер два вообще не должна была стать проблемой, раз уж Дерек сделал все правильно тогда, пять лет назад. Но почему-то стала. Проблема номер два ныла, как больной зуб.

Дольше всех, почти восемь месяцев, продержалась школьная учительница, курносая милашка Бо Пип 

_ее, конечно, звали по-другому - Джен? Джил? - имя всякий раз выпадало из памяти, подтверждая мнение Питера о том, насколько Дерек отвратительный бойфренд_

_(про Стайлза Дерек помнил миллион незначительных деталей, но вряд ли это могло его извинить)_

Бо Пип в какой-то момент просто перестала звонить, и Дерек заметил это только через несколько недель. Самое бескровное расставание в его жизни, но почему-то от этого факта стало еще паршивее.

Питер явился с бутылкой волчьего джина в самый разгар ментального самобичевания, разлил алкоголь по стаканам, и немедленно плеснул масла в огонь, заявив безаппеляционно:  
\- Ты сам во всем виноват, племянник, - Дерек внутренне согласился, но тут Питер продолжил, - Ты что, мазохист? Своими же руками поганишь себе жизнь. Зачем ты его отпустил? Или, точнее сказать, выгнал?

Самое хреновое, что Дерек четко понимал, кого «его» имеет в виду Питер. Он, поморщившись, опустошил стакан, прежде чем нарочито равнодушно ответить:  
\- Совершенно не понимаю, о ком ты говоришь.

Питер ухмыльнулся быстро и остро.  
\- Все ты понимаешь, племянничек. Все ты прекрасно понимаешь. Господь милосердный, за последние двадцать лет ты так и не научился нормально врать! Не говоря уже о том, что твоя увлекательная игра «Собери Стайлза по частям» очевидна просто до боли. Говори, младший. Почему ты позволил ему уйти?

Дерек откинулся в кресле и уставился в небо сквозь грязное стекло потолочного люка. В голове приятно шумело, взгляд Питера ощущался едва заметной, почти не раздражающей козявкой, ползущей по лицу.

\- Потому что он никогда не принадлежал мне, Питер. Стайлз никогда не был моим.

Старший Хейл неприятно рассмеялся.  
\- Мы говорим об одном и том же Стайлзе Стилински? Том самом, что _загорался_ в твоем присутствии? Тот самом Стайлзе, что был влюблен в тебя с шестнадцати лет, готовый отдать фунт плоти, лишь бы ты ответил взаимностью? Серьезно, Дерек? Парнишка был твоим до последней капли крови. Даже _ты_ не мог быть настолько слеп.

Он и не был. Иногда Дерек жалел об этом факте, но он не был ни слепым, ни глухим, ни бесчувственным.  
 _Сволочью он не был тоже. И об этом тоже иногда жалел._

\- И что? Какое будущее ждало бы его вместе со мной? Как ты думаешь, Питер, через сколько лет прозябания в этом дерьмовом городишке его горячие подростковые чувства, густо замешанные на гормонах и похоти, переплавились бы в сожаление об упущенных возможностях? Стайлз умный, талантливый и до чертиков целеустремленный. Как скоро он осознал бы, что заслуживает лучшего, Питер? Что я - именно тот, кто тянет его ко дну?  
\- Ты не можешь знать этого наверняка.  
\- Но я знаю, Питер. Первая любовь не бывает последней. Никто не остается с тем, в кого влюблен в шестнадцать.

Дерек повертел в пальцах пустой стакан, шваркнул его на стол и отпил джин прямо из горлышка. Виски пульсировали, затылок медленно наливался обещанием мигрени. Чертов Питер и его чертово бухло, развязывающее язык.

\- Не льсти себе, Дерек. Ты не был его первой любовью. Не забывай про крошку Лидс.

Дерек недобро усмехнулся.

\- Ну да, как я мог забыть о Крошке Лидс! Той самой, что не первый год трахает тебя по всем мотелям города, пока ее славный ясноглазый женишок пишет речи для съезда «Молодых лидеров Америки»? О той самой крошке Лидс? 

Уголок рта Питера дернулся едва заметно – Дерек не уловил бы мимолетное движение, если бы не ждал его. Не искал доказательство, что отравленная стрела попала в цель. 

Питер вскинул подбородок и ответил неожиданно мягко, блеснув глазами.  
\- Да. О той самой крошке Лидс.

Вот черт. Дерека на мгновение кольнуло чувство вины. Ломать кости у него получалось куда лучше, чем играть в излюбленную семейную игру «пни побольнее ближнего своего». 

Дерек с силой растер лицо ладонями и встал, чуть покачнувшись.

\- Тема закрыта. Я здесь, Стайлз на Восточном побережье, все находятся там, где и должны быть. Он встретит кого-нибудь стоящего и будет счастлив. И я тоже буду – когда-нибудь. Фильмы, заканчивающиеся хеппи-эндом, всегда пролетают с Оскаром.

На пороге спальни Дерек остановился и сказал, не оборачиваясь:

\- Если хочешь, диван в твоем распоряжении.

Дверь закрылась без хлопка, что в переводе с дерековского на общечеловеческий можно было перевести как «Извини за Лидию, спасибо за джин». Питер хмыкнул и мстительно устроил ботинки на антикварном кофейном столике.

Стилински написал Лидии, что вернется в город после выпуска, и старший Хейл планировал насладиться корридой с первых рядов. 

В конце концов, Стайлз действительно был дьявольски целеустремленным. И у Дерека не было ни единого шанса устоять.

 

The end


End file.
